


The Fallen Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, But episode 10 killed me, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fairies, Fairy!Viktor, Fairy!Yuri, M/M, Parent!yuuri, Pole Dancing, Prince!Otabek, Prince!Yuri, Sorry Not Sorry, Viktor and Yuuri raise Yuri, Yuri and Yuuri are two different characters, Yuri's family is dead whoops, Yuri's kingdom is destroyed, parent!viktor, probably going to be angst, wooops sorry Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Run Yuri! Get out of here!” The queen of Iluca shouted at her only child, desperate for him to get out of the falling building as she herself was unable and trapped under a burning pillar. Prince Yuri, however, was frozen in place, too shocked to move.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay I didn't actually think I'd get around to writing this... Some basic info on the universe- Yuri is the prince of the fairies. These fairies have to earn their wings usually by some important, life-changing event. In chapter one, Yuri is ten years old.

“Run Yuri! Get out of here!” The queen of Iluca shouted at her only child, desperate for him to get out of the falling building as she herself was unable and trapped under a burning pillar. Prince Yuri, however, was frozen in place, too shocked to move.

Three minutes ago, everything had been as it always was; everything was normal. The Queen was at the head of the table in the great hall surrounded by the council of advisors. Yuri was seated at the other end of the table, still too young to participate, yet expected to sit through the meetings as practice for when he was to be king. This meeting was a discussion of trade policy with neighboring kingdoms and what to do about the bandits attacking supply trucks being sent as gifts and peace offerings to fellow higher-ups. Yuri didn't actually mind these meeting much. They were a wonderful place for him to learn the important skill of pretending to look interested. They were also a wonderful place to catch up on sleep if necessary. Today's meeting seemed like a good place for the latter, until a deafening BOOM woke him up.

Bombs were dropped from planes flying across the daylight sky. Buildings across the city were engulfed in flames, leaping out windows and spreading across the skyline. The chaos-filled streets has fairies running and flying every which way, looking for shelter while dodging the dead bodies of unlucky citizens caught in the original blasts. Shouts for lost family members and friends mixed with screams of pain from injury and sorrow from poses filled the ears of everyone in the vicinity. Ash and smoke filled the air, making escape by sky too difficult for most, and added coughing and choking to the mayhem of the capital city. The firemen, police, and other emergency services were being stretched thin, much pat their limits, in attempts to get everyone to safety. And the crown prince couldn't do a thing; Yuri was completely helpless. 

In an almost magical stroke of luck, a piece of ceiling had fallen into a tent shape around him, protecting the prince from falling debris and an untimely demise, yet also trapping him from getting out to help others. The council members, however, were not so lucky. Many of them were crushed under a chunk of collapsed wall, with the odd limb sticking out and twitching before going still. The remaining council members were pelted with falling pieces of metal, rock, and brick. An extremely unlucky councilmen on Yuri’s right had been impaled with a. Sword that had been hung in a display previously behind him, so blood pooling around the wound that Yuri wasn't sure there was any left in his body. Along with the council members, the queen herself seemed to have run out of luck. A pillar that used to hold a statue of Yuri’s great-great-grandfather had set fire and collapsed, trapping the Queen’s thighs beneath it, instantly breaking both legs and destroying any hope of her rescue. 

It was unimaginable. Iluca was one of the most safely guarded countries on Earth. The land of the fairies, though peaceful and against fighting, was incredibly well equipped to keep its citizens safe. Many fairies with specialties in attack and defensive magic opted to join the defense corps, the organises army tasked with border defense and citizen protection. Iluca also had extremely effective immigration and customs for entering the country. Truth spells and personality readers protected from creatures who wanted to covertly enter the country to do harm. The inhabitants of the country were also adept at protecting themselves. Many trained fighters lived in Iluca, and most fairies learned simple protective spells in case of emergencies. Yet somehow, the bombers had gotten through the defenses and reduced a land once filled with magic, joy, and inspiration, into a pile of rubble, and it's prince couldn't do anything. 

“Yuri, GO!” his mother shouted again, attempting to snap him out of his trance so he could get to safety. It was at this point where a flash of silver appeared. Viktor Nikiforov, captain of the Royal Guard flew through the broken roof arriving most likely in an attempt to save the royal family.

“M’lady, the oracles tell me that the palace is about to collapse, you must get out now.”

The Queen looked at her old friend and laughed. “We both know that that is not possible, Viktor. My time has come. I am old, injured, and trapped. I have no chance, but Yuri does. He is this kingdom's only hope now. Get him to safety,” the queen's last wishes spoken with a connectedness only displayed with the acceptance of her demise. The strain in her voice increasing with each word, she made her last request, not as Viktor’s boss, but as his friend. “Take care of my son, Vitya.”

“As you command,” the knight responded. Viktor cast a simple spell to move the rock around Yuri, careful as to not damage any more of the structure still supporting the castle. As soon as he had the chance, he grabbed the heir to the throne, extended his sparkling silver wings, and flew out of the burning building. They escaped not a moment too soon. Immediately after Viktor cleared the royal family’s home, the fire burned through the final support beam, which sent the walls collapsing in. The ceiling followed shortly after, and created a chain reaction of destruction. The towers on the four corners of the castle joined the likes of debris, rock falling into the most, overflowing the water onto the surrounding land. Yuri, however, couldn't see any of it, as a giant cloud of dust hindered his view of the ruins of his childhood home. Wishing to go back and help his people who were getting smaller and smaller in the distance, the prince struggled in Viktor’s grip, trying to escape. The knight just held on tighter as he followed his queens last instructions and flew her son to safety.


	2. We meet King Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm.... Sorry?

“Your excellency,” Viktor greeted, bowing to the floor. “I am aware that the destruction of Iluca must have come to your attention. I have come with a desperate request for shelter for myself and Prince Yuri until we can gather the remaining fae and rebuild our kingdom. I have heard many tales of your generosity from travelers and am begging you for permission to stay.”

This was the point at which the four previous kingdoms had rejected the young prince and his protector, claiming a danger to their own people to house fae. Before this past week, Yuri was completely unaware of the distrust and disgust towards the fairies that was stemming from misunderstandings of their magic. He was horrified. Why wasn't this something his kingdom had worked to fix? They were a peace promoting people; why would they not take this easy step to fix relations with other kingdoms? 

Yuri added it to the list of questions he would never get answers to because the only people who could were dead. (Except Viktor but no way in hell was he asking that optimistic idiot.) 

Looking back towards the foreign King, Yuri started taking in the details, hoping that if this kingdom denied them shelter as well, he could find a weakness to exploit once he controlled the most powerful empire in the world, much like he had for the previous four palaces. 

The first place they landed was completely flat and covered in fields; ruining was simply a matter of using simple weather magic to create a drought, and ‘accidentally’ leaving a match charmed to burn stronger when doused in water on one of the fields. The second kingdom was much too prideful: their king, a man named Jean Jacques LeRoy, was too arrogant, underestimating all of his opponents, or rather, overestimating his own army. Viktor could easily take out the entire armed forces in less than a day. The third kingdom was slightly easier. As a country mainly focused on… sexual relations, Yuri figured he could just send in someone with HIV. No magic needed. Finally, the fourth country’s rulers were much more invested in protecting each other than their own kingdom. It would be easy to topple with a simple armed attack. But back to the current kingdom. 

Yuri couldn’t find any issues in it, yet. It was well guarded: soldiers training daily, preparing themselves for any enemy that might surprise them in skill level. The borders were regularly patrolled, but not too much that it was a breach in privacy of the citizens. The people were fair, not too prideful, wonderfully kind to strangers, and made delicious food. The land was filled with small hills and valleys, with cherry blossom trees covering the landscape. The ruler was also rumored to be one of the most wonderful in all the lands, despite being the youngest in the nation’s history. To be honest, if he wasn’t the prince of his own kingdom, Yuri would have loved to live here. 

Yuri looked over to Viktor, planning on searching his face for a hint of what Viktor thought the king would do, but what he saw made Yuri glimmer in anger. The fool was blatantly staring at the king with love-struck eyes. 

The king, having consulted with his advisers, returned to where Viktor and Yuri were standing, holding himself with dignity.

“This country would be overjoyed to extend a hand and house such important people in light of this horrific tragedy. You are welcome here as long as you wish to stay.”

Yuri saw the glint in Viktor’s eyes just too late to stop him from what he was about to do.

“Oh King Yuuri, we are forever in your debt,” Viktor exclaimed, bowing down to (despite Yuri’s disgusted squeaks of protest) kiss the monarch’s feet, “You are much too kind to us, despite our position! It reminds me of myself as a young general, much too nice to everyone. Perhaps we can catch up later, the last time I saw you was so long ago…” Viktor continued whining, though had lifted his eyes to wander into the king’s. 

“I’m sorry, we’ve met before?” King Yuuri inquired with confusion.

“Wait, his name is Yuri, too!!” the young prince proclaimed simultaneously.

Completely ignoring his charge, Viktor tilted his head at the king. “Don’t you remember? Oh, maybe you wouldn’t, you were quite drunk.”

“I’m sorry, what are you talking about?” 

“Oh yeah, it was at the annual feast for the allies of Iluca a few years ago. You were quite shy, a wallflower one might say, at least until Prince Phichit got you to down some champaign. Then you didn’t stop! You kept drinking and drinking and drinking and eventually I was shocked you could still break dance, let alone pole dance!”

Yuuri cut him off. “POLE DANCE? I POLE DANCED?”

“You really don’t remember that?” Viktor questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Yuuri’s face was bright red by this point, flushed from embarrassment of what he allegedly did while he was drunk. “I deeply apologize for any trouble I may have caused,” he murmured quietly. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Viktor’s grin returned. “ Oh Yuuri, what you’re already doing is enough! And what are you apologizing for? You made the night exciting! I swear if I had to listen to one more foreign dignitary talk about how much they would benefit from a few fairies in their defence force, I would have given them a personal demonstration on how correct they were of the fact that fairies make great fighters.”

Despire Yuri not believing it to be possible, the young king’s blush deepened. “I am honored to be of service, Sir Viktor. I wish both you and Prince Yuri the best of luck in rebuilding your kingdom. I would also like to offer both of you a place in this castle, as a token of apology for exposing you to my… lesser known skills. Also, if I am not pushing my boundaries, I would greatly welcome your advice about the workings of my country, if you would be so generous to lend your time.”

It seemed to be a good day for proving Yuri’s beliefs wrong, as Viktor’s grin widened. “We graciously accept the offer to stay here, and I would be beyond delighted to help you.”

Yuuri grinned back. “Then it is settled: you shall stay here and aid myself as much or as little as you desire.”

“It is settled,” Viktor confirmed. 

Yuuri, still furious blushing, walked closer to the pair. “If you could please follow me, I will show you to your rooms.” Viktor, not one to waste an opportunity, grabbed the king’s hand.

“Lead the way!” he shouted, still grinning like an idiot.

Yuri grumbled and stood his ground, muttering, “I swear Viktor, you better not try to give me a nickname so you don't confuse us.”

Viktor turned towards the prince, beckoning him: “Come along Yurio!”


	3. Yuri is an Angsty (almost) Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Otabek is kind of in this chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not dead yet? Though the French project I'm supposed to be doing right now is slowly killing me. At least I didn't wait almost five months to finish this chapter! Oh wait..... I did.

Yuri screamed into a pillow. He would have done it out loud, but then someone would have come to check on him, and human contact was the last thing he wanted at the moment. 

Viktor and Yuuri were so disgusting. Like honestly, they had only been together for three days, and they were already joined at the hip. 

And even when he could get away from them, there was absolutely nothing even remotely exciting around the castle. Well, except for the knights. 

King Yuuri’s knights were truly amazing, at least, according to the standards of non-magical beings. Yuuri could spend days staring at their extremely well defined arms, chiseled abs, gleaming eyes… Simply put, they were absolutely gorgeous, and incredibly deadly. 

Other Yuuri, however, was not. The king here was a complete and blithering idiot. Seriously. He may have had the outer appearance of being put together and in control of everything, but from only the three days Yuri had been here, he could tell that the ways things actually worked here were incredibly different. At meetings with foreign ministers, Yuuri would sit on his throne looking like a deer in headlights. It was always his best friend, the King’s Hand, Phichit who did all the talking and negotiating. In fact, Yuri had not seen other Yuuri talk to anyone other than his close advisors and friends, exceptions of Viktor and himself, without a horrible stutter. This was obviously no way for a king to act.

What Viktor could see in this man, Yuri had no idea. Maybe it had something to do with the pole dancing? Whenever Yuri tried to bring it up, other Yuuri would just stammer some response about not remembering and having to run off to do something kingly. Yuri found that disappointing, as it was probably the only interesting topic of conversation he could put up with having with the King. 

A loud clashing of swords abruptly brought Yuri’s train of thought to an stop. It was time for the knight’s daily sword training. That also meant that it was time for Yuri to swoon over all the attractive men that might be shirtless for some of the training. They were so brave, willing to fight with sharp weapons without protection.

Yuri’s window in his room given to him by other Yuuri (Ugh) looked straight upon the training grounds. The first day he was in his new room he quickly used a simple transportation spell to move his bed to in front of the window as soon as he saw the striking bodies of the knights. While all of them were beautiful (except maybe that one weird one who wore way too much eye makeup; Yuri was still confused as to why), there was one who caught Yuri’s eye the minute he stepped into view. 

This gorgeous specimen made Yuri gasp in shock the moment he saw him; Yuri had no idea that someone could be made to look so perfect. While training, his inexpressive face never strayed from the blank slate of enchantment it was. His eyes, a rich brown, were always focused on his opponent, an advantageous trait for a knight to have. Chiseled and set, his jawline could cut through diamonds. And when he took off his helmet, Yuri was pretty sure he passed out for at least a second. He saw it in slow motion, the slow lift of the gleaming, metallic helmet off his head with strong hands, the reveal of the shaved sides of his head first, then the uncovering of the silky black hair, gradually falling down over his eyes as the helmet was lifted higher and higher. Once the helmet was fully off and under his right arm, he shook the alluring locks of ebony, drops of sweat thrown into the air, landing on the dusty earth. 

Hot damn. 

“Yurio!” the silver haired, half-witted moron sang out from just behind the door to the requested for’s room. Just like him to interrupt Yuri in his time of admiration and desperation for a love life.

“Fuck off old man,” Yuri snapped, desperately pleading to whatever higher being was out there that for one, Viktor would leave him alone.

“Oh don’t be like that, young prince!” the powerful fairy gleefully proclaimed, bursting into the room. “There’s so much to do here! You could go explore the gardens, visit all those cute village shops that you can see from the windows in the entrance hall, you could hang out with me for once..” Viktor continued on and on and on. Yuri didn’t pay attention to a single thing his guardian said, as he had started tuning him out the second the older magical being had opened his mouth. Yuri opted to stare out the window at the beautiful knight instead. 

“Oooh, I know!” Viktor exclaimed at an obnoxious volume, forcing Yuri to listen to him. “You could train with the knights!” 

“WHAT?” Yuri spluttered, pretty confident that he got spit on Viktor. Good Riddance. 

Viktor smirked. “Oh, I’m not oblivious. I’ve seen you staring at them longingly! Don’t even try to deny it, Yurio, I know things.”

“That’s just creepy old man,” Yuri stuttered back. “And I don’t even want to train with them. They’re just normal, non magical beings, with ugly uniforms, and a lack of skill, and gorgeous abs and hair.” Viktor’s eyes shot open.

“Wait a second, you don’t want to be one of them… You want to date one of them!” Viktor squealed as Yuri’s face turned bright red.

“SHUT UP!!”

“Oh my precious eleven year old Yuri, growing up so quickly. I always knew you would be into older men!” Viktor turned to the prince with a straight face (or at least as straight a face as a gay fairy could have). “You do know that everyone out there is at least fifteen, right? And I don’t want you getting mixed in with them yet. No one is going to destroy your innocence until you’re at least twenty!” 

“You disgusting old man already ruined it with the way you and King Yuuri act around each other!” Yuri screamed at Viktor, shoving him out of the doorway and running as far away from Viktor as he could get. 

Viktor, looking betrayed, slouched out of Yuri’s room.

“I remember when I was like that as a teenager,” King Yuuri hummed, looking off in the direction Yuri ran in. 

“Don’t we all,” Viktor reminisced.


End file.
